A tow bar constructed in accordance with the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,652. This patent illustrates a pair of diverging arms fixedly carried by a frame member having a ball connection and the like with the towing vehicle, said arms being braced by links fixed on one end to the frame member and extending toward an opposite end of the arms. Such towing apparatus possesses disadvantages in that it is cumbersome and awkward to transport same since the arms remain in diverging relationship. Another disadvantage is that the links which fasten the arms to the frame member tend to become bent after prolonged periods of rough use. Furthermore, there is considerable difficulty in making the necessary attachments since the chains and the like must be rigged manually to respective parts on the towing vehicle and on the tow bar in order to effect a safety arrangement. Other arrangements have been provided utilizing diverging pivoted arms which are collapsible for easy transport, but such are not fastenable in rigid distended positions.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a relatively simple towing attachment which is of rugged construction so as to provide a very strong tow bar capable of prolonged periods of effective use.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a towing attachment which is readily adjustable having collapsible arms which facilitate transportation but which may be spread and attached in relation to the respective vehicles with simplicity and ease.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a tow bar assembly which is rigid in relation to the ball socket but which possesses increased stability during operation with minimized tendency to come out of alignment and which is rigid so as to prevent wear during operation. Since arms are supported by an effective truss arrangement on each side which may be adjusted to effect a congruent attachment between the vehicles, capability of resisting loads, particularly during starting and stopping of the towing vehicle, is enhanced.